Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War
by soraroxas123
Summary: After 3 months have passed since his failure during the Mark Of Mastery. Sora returns from the Realm of Sleep after some hard earned training for the dark times ahead. With Xehanort plotting alongside his near complete organization in the shadows, Sora, Donald, Goofy and co must assemble the Seven Guardians of Light to thwart his conquest for the X-Blade. Read on to find out moreXD
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts III Keys Of War

 **Hello there readers new and old. I'd just like to say that this is the first step in my self proclaimed conquest of writing out my Kingdom Hearts series I've been dwelling upon for years. So please PM and review my works whether they be good or bad responses for i generally accept any response as some form of feedback I can work from. so without further ado here's the beginning chapter of my first story Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War..:)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Unfortunate Beginnings**

Yen Sid's Tower

"Sheesh, _feels like it's been ages since I've walked these stairs."  
_ Sora grimaced while trudging his way up the spiraling staircase to Yen Sid's Study. It had been about 3 months since he'd failed his Mark of Mastery. Hence, a majority of the key bearer's time had been spent training in the Realm of Sleep. Though with the impending threat of Xehanort's Organisation lurking in the shadows, Sora responded to Yen Sid's calling with due haste. When Sora finally reached the familiar wooden door of the study, he couldn't help but think of Kairi. His childhood crush had become a dominant thought in the last few months. For the fact she was going to be a target for Xehanort's mad scheme only strengthened his desire to protect her.  
"I hope she's doing okay. I mean, I know im around the islands as much cause of all the worlds us key bearers have got to protect. Which is why I gotta sort this out and tell her…"  
"Hey look its Sora!"

Sora had barely entered the study before he was tackled to the ground by a familiar duck in wizard's robes, and dog in a sweater and baggy pants.  
"Donald, Goofy, hey I missed you guys too but your kind of chocking me," Sora laughed as he managed to escape the long hug with his life intact.  
"Gee Sora, why were you gone for so long and didn't bother to contact us,'' Donald quaked while being restrained by Goofy.  
"Hey come on Donald no need to be so grumpy when he just got back. Ain't that right Sora pal?" Goofy reassured as Donald seemingly calmed down.  
"Yeah sorry about that Donald, I had to say by to my friends and slot in a bit of training is all." Sora grinned as he got up and surveyed who else was in the room. Master Yen Sid sat at his desk with his usual calm demeanour, and King Mickey stood eagerly beside him grinning from ear to ear.  
"Tis good to see you again Sora, I swear you've grown taller since we met last."  
Sora grinned as he knelt to Mickey's level.  
"Heh well you know me your majesty, saving the worlds has its hicks."

A sudden cough brought silence to the room as Master Yen Sid gestured to the magically appearing chairs before him. Which of course everyone hurtled upon in a comical matter.

"Now then… we should just be waiting on the other two..." said Yen Sid as he began stroking his beard.  
 _"Other two? Does he mean Riku and Lea?"_ Sora wondered.  
"Oh so sorry we're late Master Yen Sid," Said a voice  
"There were a few rouge Heartless that needed dealing with," replied another.  
The familiar voices had Sora spinning round in his chair to the surprise guests. The first was the voice of his silver haired best friend: wearing a black hooded jacket, white shirt and black jeans. While the second wasn't the fiery red head, instead his red haired crush herself. She wore a pink hooded jacket with black edging and fox ears atop the hood, a white tank top, and grey denim shorts.

"Ah Riku and Kairi, I'm glad you could join us," Yen Sid replied. "If you'd please take a seat I'd like to get this matter underway."  
Riku and Kairi nodded as they found themselves on extra conjured up seats; Sora sat baffled brimming with questions for the pair but that'd have to wait.  
With everyone seated, Yen Sid's expression narrowed with his hands interlocked.  
"As you are all well aware," he began. "These past few months have been an endless waiting game for the Realm of Light. Yet as of now, I can sense that a sudden shift in the darkness means Xehanort and his Ilk are on the verge of completing his organisation."  
The faces of Sora and Riku contorted at the memory of their Mark of Mastery. If it hadn't of been for the efforts of Riku and the others, Sora would've succumbed to the darkness and become Xehanort's thirteenth vessel. The thought of being a puppet to the megalomaniac had brought many sleepless nights upon the spiky haired key bearer.

"However," Yen Sid continued. "Thanks to the reconnaissance performed by Riku and Mickey in the past weeks, we've been able to deduce that aside from the worlds harboring the Princesses of Heart. Xehanort's influence has become present throughout other worlds in order to share his ideals with those willing to aid in his conquest for the 'X-Blade'."  
"And if they don't find anyone of interest," Riku interjected. "They just let the hordes of Heartless and Nobodies upon the world till they fall to darkness on their own accord."  
"Precisely that Master Riku," Yen Sid replied with a frown. "Which is why the time has come for us to assemble our forces of light to thwart Xehanort's goal."

"The 7 Guardians of Light…." Mickey said with a wry smile.

"Yes…as of this moment we have been able to gather 5 of our Guardians of Light: Sora, Riku Mickey, Kairi and Lea…" The mention of Kairi's name by Yen Sid left Sora gaping at the newest key bearer.  
"Since when did you start wielding a key blade?" Sora asked dumbfounded.  
Kairi couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Sora you're such a goof. You'd honestly think I was just gonna sit on my ass while you and Riku go save the worlds again? The fact that im going to be a target for Xehanort makes all the more reason for me to be able to defend myself."  
Sora could only smile at the now blushing Kairi's determination.  
"Well the more the merrier, I just hope you can keep up hehe…" Sora cheekily replied.  
"Hah," Kairi retorted. "At least I didn't scorch one of Merlins irreplaceable spell books during training.  
" _So that explains why Lea's not with us; coping an earful of Merlin,"_ Sora laughed mentally. "Then Master, what about the other two. You said we needed Guardians of Light right..?"  
Sora's question left saddened expressions on the old Master, Mickey, even Donald and Goofy."  
"Fellas, I think it's time you learned about what happened 13 years ago…," uttered Mickey.

* * *

 **Realm of Darkness – The Dark Margin  
** With the silent waves lapping the grey shores, a pair of blue eyes opened to the bleakness of the dark realm. Beside her, the cloaked companion took note of her sudden awakening.  
"Is everything all right?" he asked aimlessly.  
The blue haired woman sighed as she sat up; her reflection murky at the water's edge.  
"I had a dream about that boy again…Sora wasn't it?" **Chapter End**

* * *

 **So guys and girls, how'd i fair for my first attempt at showing off my writingness XD Please stay tuned as i may update again shortly after some editing. (also a note of advice; there may be times were I don't update for awhile due to writers block or personal matters. So don't be mad and plz remain patient fellow readers XD**


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Hey there again guys, im currently in the process of completing chapter 3 as of the moment. Thus, im posting up the chapters I've completed as a means to get it off my chest. If there's any like grammar mistakes or u just wish to comment in general, please PM and review so i can make any necessary changes. Thanks and keep reading i guess XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Three Keys**

Yen Sid's Tower – Sorcerer's Loft

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat eagerly before the Mouse King as he began retelling the events that transpired thirteen years ago.  
"Before you guys," Mickey began. "There were three Keyblade wielders trained as apprentices under the late Keyblade Master Eraqus. Their names were Terra, Aqua and Ventus…Terra was the eldest of the three, but he was led astray by the dark temptations fed to him by Xehanort after failing his Mark of Mastery. Which caused him to strike out alone across the worlds," Mickey sighed as he began pacing.  
"It wasn't long after that when the youngest, Ventus, set out to find Terra after a verbal dispute with Master Eraqus. Yet little did he know he was major part of Xehanort's first attempt at forging the 'X-Blade'." As Mickey finally eased his pacing, his eyes met the floor with twiddling thumbs.  
"The last of the three was Aqua, she'd been the only one of Eraqus's students to actually achieve the title of Keyblade Master. Despite her insecurities, she found it upon herself to try and bring her two best friend's home again. Though she never expected Xehanort to…"  
Mickey's words were trailing off as he'd gotten somewhat teary eyed. Kairi couldn't help but give the Mouse King a hug at the sight.  
"So I'm guessing, something bad happened to them didn't it?" Sora asked with a mournful expression.

"If I may speak on Mickeys behalf," Yen Sid answered. "Xehanort's manipulation is what led each of those three key bearers to a fate one should never endure. Terra fell pawn to Xehanort which not only led to the death of Master Eraqus, but also Terra becoming a vessel to prolong Xehanort's life…Young Ventus's heart was lost from his body after the failed attempt of recreating the X-blade…and of all cursed fates, Aqua's lone sacrifice led her to being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for these past 13 years."Upon finishing his tale, the tension of the room had brought silence to the Destiny Trio.  
"Just what in the hell could drive someone like Xehanort to bring such hurt?" Sora muttered. "All they wanted was to live their lives peacefully, and yet some crazed old man decides to blow it up in their faces."Yen Sid merely sighed at the young key bearer's disarray before him; "Believe me Sora, Xehanort's actions were indeed absurd, yet for the longest I knew him he was always striving for knowledge. Knowledge of the X-blade that in turn became an obsession that drove him down the path of Darkness…"  
Yen Sid then stood from his chair to gaze out the star shaped window; "That is all the more reason as to why we must save those three from the fate brought upon them.

At the mention of those words, everyone in the room seemed to perk up; Mickey's tears replaced by a cheery smile.  
"Ah huh, remember that letter I sent you guys awhile back? About those who were suffering?" Mickey asked with a chuckle.  
Sora comically scratched his head for a moment; Riku and Kairi both mentally screaming seriously at Sora's forgetfulness.  
"Oh yeah," Sora said as it clicked with relief. "So we're gonna be going on a rescue mission huh…but how and where are we gonna start exactly?"  
"An excellent question indeed Sora," Yen Sid replied upon facing the trio. "Whilst I've yet to find the location of Ventus or Terra, Aqua's presence stands out like a torch within the Realm of Darkness."

He then looked directly at Riku with a bold stare, "Master Riku, I am placing the task of rescuing Master Aqua from her torment upon you and Mickey."  
After a startled expression, Riku gave a respectful nod to the old master. "It would be an honor Master, though how do you propose we reach our destination? The last few times we've entered that place has been by accident."  
Yen Sid returned to his desk and with a wave of his hand, a projection of the worlds appeared in a puff of blue smoke. Everyone was eyeing curiously as Yen Sid zoomed in to the edge of the map where the darkness clouded. "I've arranged for a Gummi ship to take the both of you to an area of space where the boundary between the Realm of Light and Realm of Darkness is thinned. Henceforth, the coordinates will lead you to a hidden passageway for your vessel to slip through."

As Riku and Mickey let all the information sink in, Yen Sid turned to Kairi who had an eager expression on her face.  
"As for you Miss Kairi, Merlin has requested for your return to Radiant Garden. With the coming times, you and Lea are to undergo the final stages of your Keyblade training. What that entails shall be revealed upon your arrivals."  
Kairi simply smiled at the old master's cryptic words. "Of course Master Yen Sid" She replied; _"Hopefully this training involves other worlds, I wouldn't mind showing Sora how far I've come."  
_

Yen Sid then turned to Sora whose face was brimming with anticipation. "And as for you Sora, the worlds are in dire need of a Key Bearers assistance since your absence. With Xehanort's wave of terror is spreading like a plague, I ask that you take up your blade to purge the worlds of such despair."  
Sora stood with his hand held forward; Kingdom Key appearing in a flash of light. "Don't worry Master, when the worlds see what my training's brought me, Xehanort won't know what's coming."  
Donald and Goofy exchanged looks before glaring Sora in the face.  
"Now Sora, you ain't going anywhere this time without us," quacked Donald.  
"Heh, well Donald's actually right for once Sora, it's about time for another adventure," added Goofy.  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" snapped a clearly offended Donald.  
Sora couldn't help but laugh at the bickering duo, "Well duh, I was already alone for 3 months who else am I gonna talk to?"  
Donald and Goofy grinned as Riku and Kairi were standing with determined looks of their own.  
"Now Sora, try not to save the worlds before we get back." Riku asked with a smirk.  
"Are you insane Riku? Sora's too much of a lazy bum without our help," Kairi replied.  
"Oh come on guys," Sora said with a goofy grin. "We'll all be there in the end to take down Xehanort right? Terra, Ventus, Aqua and anyone else who wants a hit at the old bastard."

Yen Sid couldn't help but chuckle at Sora's statement. "Well before you set off on your quests young ones, accept these as a parting gift." Yen Sid waved his hand as what looked to be 3 different armor guards appeared on the startled trio's shoulders. "Like the Key bearers of old, you now possess the armor to aid you on your journeys." At an exchange of thank-yous, Sora was more pumped than ever as he turned to his companions. "Ooh yeah everyone, I think what we need now is a proper send-off."  
Everyone nodded in league with Sora's words; placing their hands together in a signature cheer.  
"All for one and one for all!"

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Well guys, Sora and co each have begun on their course of adventure and im guessing your all brimming with questions...like which world is Sora gonna visit first? Is Kairi gonna go exploring? Will Aqua be saved? all shall be resolved in due time readers, so i suggest u tune in for next time XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Well now readers...here is my infamous Chapter 2 as it comes to passss...I know your all edging for some action though you must be patient. We have some evil conspiring to deal with as of the moment...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: When Darkness Gathers**

The World that Never Was – Altar of Naught

Atop the windless spire of the monotonous castle, a bald old man with semi tanned skin and wicked golden eyes, stood gazing upon the black skies which once held his Nobody's pseudo Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort found himself at the castles peak quite frequently as of late; a form of respite from his crazed ambitions. Whilst Sora and the other key bearers had remained immersed amongst themselves for the past few months, Xehanort was eagerly scheming aside his conspirators with little time to even scratch himself. Though as of now, finding a thirteenth vessel suitable for his cause was proving the most difficult. For without a complete organisation, his attempts at retrieving the princesses of heart are being delayed to avoid the loss of a hard sought vessel. With a groan of pent up frustration, Xehanort turned to descend the stairs when a familiar sound behind him broke the silence; the opening of a corridor of darkness.

"Pray tell, is the news you bear any use to me?" Xehanort asked nonchalantly.  
The newcomer smirked as they pulled back the hood of their organisation robe to reveal Xehanort's time travelling younger self.  
"Perhaps," Young Xehanort muttered. "Though whether it be good or bad is for you to decide."  
The old Master turned with his hands held behind and a look of concern toward his youthful self. "Go on..," he replied.  
Young Xehanort sighed as he shifted his feet with a bleak expression. "Whilst I wandered the timeline in search of a suitable vessel for our cause… I caught a glimpse of the final battle that is to come against the Guardians of Light."  
Xehanort arched an eyebrow as his gaze tailed Young Xehanort to the altars edge.

"I saw your death."

Those words brought the silence back as the versions of Xehanort stared at each other; an aura of darkness flaring round the seething elder with clenched fists.  
"Are you telling me…at the fruition of my ideals that cursed brat Sora and his compatriots are to bring about my untimely demise?!" Xehanort roared as his dark aura drew cracks in the altars surface.  
Young Xehanort remained unfazed at the Master's outburst. He too was angry at what fate had in store for their idea of conquest, though he had better stability over his temper than the older man. "Yes, It was the key bearer Sora himself that did it. Cloaked in light, he plunged his keyblade into your chest; eyes filled with nothing but pity."

Xehanort's dark aura then ceased as he began pacing back and forth to calm his nerves.  
"When is this said to take place?" he uttered.  
"Several weeks from now," Young Xehanort replied. "Which is all the more reason for us to capture the Princesses of Heart with due haste. Aside from the vessels I've brought here, the rest of the organisation is somewhat…expendable. So I don't understand wh-"  
The younger Xehanort ceased his tongue upon the older glaring daggers upon him.  
"Whilst you may not understand this, _young me_. I'd prefer to risk losing a vessel with a completed organisation, rather than waste a piece of my heart in search of replacement vessels."  
Xehanort then placed a hand on his younger self's shoulder. "Fate doesn't always come to pass, or in this case we shall ensure it won't. For now we should prioritize our forces toward worlds away from the maidens to draw out those petty key bearers…then we claim our prizes once they're focused elsewhere."

Young Xehanort simply sighed as his older self just partially agreed with his proposal. Then again, most of the conversations between the pair usually involved: vessel candidates, the X-blade, or enemies they have or will face during their lifetime.  
"As mention to those guardians," Xehanort continued. "What is the current status on their whereabouts?"  
"They're on the move," Young Xehanort replied. "Having left the old coot's tower, Sora and his animals are appear on route to Corona, the princess of heart has returned to Radiant Garden alongside the pyro, and the Master Riku and Mouse King are headed toward the Dark Boundary via gummi ship."  
" _Hmm,"_ Xehanort pondered for a moment. _T_ _he Boy and Princess's actions are somewhat predictable, though what could Ansem's puppet and that Mouse delinquent want at the boundary? Are they foolish enough to try and save her after all this time?"  
_ Xehanort couldn't help but cackle as his coat fluttered with his whirl to the steps below.  
"Send vessels for reconnaissance on the Princess and Riku for now. As for Sora…send one to stall his actions, I want to see if his self-taught training is anything to take note of."  
With a respectful nod, Young Xehanort vanished through a dark corridor to alert his fellow vessels.

"You'd best not have faith in fate boy; it's yet to always come to pass…"

* * *

Kingdom of Corona – Forest

"Well for a new world, I sure as hell haven't seen any Heartless around like usual. Perhaps Donald scared em off with his rough landing skills," said Sora with his hand behind his head.  
"Ooh no way!" Donald squawked. "If we had of gone to a world we'd been to before I would've landed perfectly like always."  
"Always?" Sora retorted as Donald gave him the stink eye.  
"All right easy fellas," Goofy interjected. "I know our friends will need our help in the worlds we've seen. But there's a whole heap of new ones who needs our help with Xehanort and all the other bad stuff going on."  
After leaving Yen Sid's Tower via gummi ship and dropping of Kairi with a longish goodbye. The majority vote was for the trio to explore a new world in order to see how bad the growth in Heartless/Nobodies had become since Xehanort's return. Yet the trip so far in the lush forest had resulted in nothing but banter and Sora's bickering with Donald. Though the quarrel ended once Donald tried whacking Sora out of annoyance and ended up tumbling though an overgrowth of vines.  
"Donald!" Sora and Goofy yelled with a giggle as they followed their comrade through the overgrowth.

The vines parted to reveal a fairly large clearing: lush grass, a cliff side waterfall, and an oddly placed tower coated in aged brambles. Upon helping their clumsy duck to his feet, the trio's eyes were drawn to the tower where the most peculiar scene was taking place.  
Whilst a brown haired man in a turquoise vest, white long sleeved shirt and cream pants appeared to be abseiling down the tower. A girl in her late teens and purple pink dress descended the tower via her over-sized length of blonde hair.  
At first the trio were just gaping at the concerned man and now singing girl. Though their blood ran cold upon the familiar dark shapes of Heartless surrounding the duo.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Ha za, thats right folks, the world of the lost princess Rapunzel herself is going to be the first on Sora's adventure of world saving. Depending on how chapter 3 turns out, im currently unaware of how long he shall spend in Corona. So please, bear with me and review/PM me with any advice you can think of :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Well readers, i have returned yet again for Sora and the co's travels in the Tangled world. Be wary as this is also my first chapter with and action scene in it, so if it needs some tweaking feel free to PM/review for your thoughts on the matter...and by all means continue on reading** **XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Corona**

Kingdom of Corona – Rapunzel's Tower

With a look of determination, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged with weapons drawn toward the Heartless horde in hopes of saving the newfound duo.  
"Agh what are these dreaded beasts?" The girl screamed; attempting to swat away a Shadow Heartless with a frying pan.  
"Geez Blondie, how the heck am I supposed to know?" the man replied; guarding himself with arrows and nimble leg work. Yet the pair were even more surprised when they saw a teenager, talking duck and dog squaring off against the monsters.

Sora weaved and slashed away with Kingdom Key against the crawling Shadows, before casting Firaga spells toward the springing Dandelion Heartless. Donald jumped around freezing Seedling Heartless with Blizzaga spells; casting Thundaga upon the hovering Sniper Nobodies.  
"Gawrsh, where did those Nobodies come from?" Goofy gawked.  
With shield in hand, the dog spun his way through frozen Seedlings before hurtling his shield at the stunned Snipers. **  
**Enraged, a lone Sniper warped directly behind Sora; weapon prepped with point blank range.  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy screamed at their endangered friend.

Sora turned at his friend's outburst just in time to parry the arrow inches from his head; rolling behind to deliver a swift uppercut of vanishing particles.  
With a smirk, Sora regrouped with his companions as a wall between the horde and startled newcomers; the Heartless staggering in a feral annoyance.  
"All right guys lets end this," Sora yelled as he tapped his new armour guard in a flash of light.

When the light faded, Sora was suited head to toe with gold/ blue armour and helmet; a blue cape draping with awestruck eyes.  
 _"Wow, this armor is way to cool,"_ Sora screamed mentally.  
With a grin, Sora cast an Aeroga spell as he charged the horde before him; the momentum tearing through Shadows with billowing dust. He then hacked away at the Seedlings/ Dandelions with varied combos, before launching a Strike Raid at one attempting to flee. Before Kingdom Key returned to his hand as he begun to glow a blue light; the Sniper's savage with murderous flare.  
"Faith!" Sora yelled as blue pillars of light laid waste to the Nobodies; speckled cloth being all that remained.

With the dismissal of his armor and Keyblade, Sora turned to the twitching eyebrows of his companions; the man and woman simply gaped from confusion.  
"You took them all down?!" said Donald in disbelief.  
"Gawrsh, you really have been training," added Goofy.

"Heh, this was a piece of cake compared to _**that**_ Sleeping world," Sora replied before turning to the newcomers; the girl still oddly defensive.  
"Hey there guys. You didn't happen to get hurt at…oof." Sora was stopped mid-sentence via the girl's hard swing of her frying pan; his body met the ground with whited out eyes.  
"SORA!" Donald and Goofy screamed at their unconscious companion.  
The man simply glared at the now guilty looking girl, "Um sorry?" she replied meekly.

Kingdom of Corona – The Forest (a few hours later….)

When Sora opened his eyes, he found himself laid beneath a tree; the breeze parting sunlight between its branches. With a groan he sat up to take in his surroundings: Donald was picking at the grass, Goofy was chatting with the scruffy man from earlier, and the long blonde haired girl sat in front of the rock beside him. The girl first noticed his awakening with giddy relief.  
"Oh hey people, the spiky head is awake now!" she exclaimed as she ran and hugged the startled key bearer. "I am sooo sorry I hit you with my frying pan. You were just like going crazy with that giant key and monsters were flying everywhere I just…" Her words trailed off with Sora's parted with a reassuring smile.  
"Hey don't worry about it," Sora replied. "I've been hit with a lot of worse things than a frying pan that's for sure hehe."  
The girl sighed with relief as the others walked over to join them.

"Heh you feeling all right there man? I know from experience how hard that damn pan is," asked the man; the girl nudging him with a wry smile.  
Sora shook his head whilst he brushed himself off. "Nah im all good, though I wouldn't mind knowing what your names are?" Sora questioned at the seemingly close pair.  
"Oh right! How could we forget, my names Rapunzel," the girl answered ecstatically. "And this guy's name is Flynn," she gestured at the face palming man  
"Well it's nice to properly meet you both, my name's Sora," the teen replied with his hands behind his head.  
"Same here," Flynn replied. "Your um, talking pets over here were saying you're here to deal with those monster things. So im guessing you're like a bounty hunter or something?"

Whilst Donald was clearly more offended than Goofy at Flynn's wording, Sora just laughed before pondering on a response.  
"I guess you could say that…we're from a distant kingdom in search of those creatures you saw. They're considered a pest where we're from so we wouldn't want any trouble to occur on this land hehe…"  
"I see," Flynn replied. "Well Blondie and are just headed North…"  
"We're going to see the Lanterns!" Rapunzel interrupted; twirling round in her abundant of hair like a winter's scarf.  
"Lanterns huh? Donald replied. "Is there anything special about em that make you want to see them so much?"

Rapunzel paused as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Well, I've always dreamed of seeing them ever since I was little. Though what's funny is I used to believe they were stars for the last 18 years, till I met Flynn whose kind enough to show me what they really are."  
"Wait…couldn't you have just left your tower to go see em?" Goofy asked clearly puzzled.  
"Umm, well my mother would never let me leave the tower." She replied whilst stroking her hair. "She was always worried people would try to steal my hair and use it for evil means."  
 _"What kind of a mother keeps their daughter locked up for 18 years?"_ Sora wondered. "So wait, why would anyone want that overly long hair?" questioned Sora.

Before Rapunzel could reply, Flynn gave into his stomach with arms wrapped round Sora and Rapunzel. "Say guys, why don't we talk some more over lunch? I happen to know a great place to grab a bite."  
With the thought of food now on everyone's mind, the group decided to set off to Flynn's mystery destination.

Kingdom of Corona – The Snuggly Duckling

"Your finest table please!" Flynn exclaimed with a  
The inside of the restaurant wasn't exactly the most pleasant sight; Rapunzel gasping with frying pan at the ready. The group had entered a room full of men; each depicted as a thugs of sorts.  
"Um guys, I don't know about you, but this place doesn't seem very snuggly," whispered Donald clinging to Goofy.  
"Yeah," Goofy whispered. "Im beginning to think there's something off about this Flynn fella."  
Sora simply kept a firm face as the group followed Flynn toward the barkeep; their spines tingling from unreadable stares.  
"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose," Flynn exclaimed. "Really let that seep, what are you getting? Cause to me its part man smell and the other is really bad man smell…"

Rapunzel then shuddered as one of the men grasped on her trail of hair. "That's a lot of hair," he grumbled as Rapunzel ran into another horde of men.  
"She's growing it out, is that blood in your moustache?" Goldy look at all the blood in his moustache," Flynn said to the man.  
"Hey are these animals on the menu?" asked another at the now petrified Donald and Goofy.  
"Ah Flynn, I don't think we're feeling too hungry anymore," Sora said; standing between his friends and the looming men's stares.

"Oh we're fine," replied Flynn as he turned to Rapunzel. "Hey you don't look so good there Blondie, maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all." Flynn ignored Sora's glare as he lead Rapunzel to the door. "I mean if you can't handle this place then maybe you belong back in your tow…"  
One of the thugs slammed the door shut; a piece of paper pinned beneath his hand.

"Is this you?" the thug asked as the paper revealed to be a wanted poster of Flynn; the nose a tad oversized.  
"You're a criminal? I knew something wasn't right here," Sora exclaimed, ready to summon his weapon upon the scenario.  
"Oh now they're just being mean, they never get the nose right," Flynn groaned; thugs now prying away at him like a ragdoll.  
"All right fellas" one announced. "Call on some guards. Tell em we got Flynn Rider and some talking animals. We're gonna be rich."

Clearly annoyed at the chaos unfolding, Rapunzel grasped her frying pan with a yell. "Stop please! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"  
Everyone in the room now gazed at Rapunzel; her words drawing the attention of one thug in particular  
"I had a dream once," he muttered; flinging his axe near inches from the musicians head.  
As Sora, Donald and Goofy stood dumbfounded at the singing now taken place before them. The royal guards remained unnoticed near inches of the restaurant…flanked by a hooded figure in the Organisation robe; their lone eye gazing upon its target.

"It's been awhile, kiddo…"

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Just in case people are wondering, the armor I've pictured for Sora is based of my profile picture for Fanfiction because I think its awesome. Which will be the same case for Riku and Kairi in the later chapters...As for the next chapter, im planning it out to be the last chapter 'Sora' will spend in Corona, mainly due to me wanting to exceed further with either Kairi and Lea in Radiant Garden...or the ever so waiting rescue of Aqua by Riku and Mickey. So stay tuned to find out more XD**


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Okay guys, here we have Chapter 4 of my Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War Fanfic. I've begun to notice that my chapters are gradually getting longer as I advance so I apologize if i might be ranting on a little. Its just the way I like to write; making sure every word is out of my brain before actually signing off on the chapter. So please, don't forget to review and PM me with any mistakes or suggestions i can take on to make my story better. So please enjoy my next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gun's and Waters**

Kingdom of Corona – Secret Tunnel

" _Damn it, I didn't think the Organisation would be onto us already. We might have to hurry this Lantern thingy along before things get to out of hand,"_ Sora cursed mentally with clenched fists.  
After the antics Rapunzel pulled in the Snuggly Duckling mere moments ago. The world travellers and Lantern seekers had barely managed to escape persecution by royal guards and an Organisation member; their escape a secret tunnel at the courtesy of the barkeeper. As of the moment: Flynn held a torch alongside Rapunzel in the front, Donald and Goofy discussed dishes they could possibly be eaten as, and Sora remained silent at the rear; eyes peeled in light of his torch.

Eventually, Rapunzel grew bored of the underground's depressing atmosphere; turning to Flynn with questioning eyes.  
"So Flynn, where are you from?" Rapunzel asked her compatriot.  
"Whoa sorry there blondie. I don't do back story," Flynn replied; ignoring the odd stare Sora gave from behind.  
With a sigh, Rapunzel then turned to the distracted world travellers.  
"What about you guys? Is there anything exciting about the land you're from?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

The topic of question drew Sora away from his insecurities. Keeping the knowledge of other worlds hidden was still a major factor in the aspect of world travelling; despite Xehanort completing ignoring that rule. So Sora pondered for a moment in order to think of an appropriate response.  
"Hmm… well I've lived for the past 17 years alongside the beach with my folks and childhood friends Riku and Kairi; the weather is an all-time high during the summer," Sora replied whilst gesturing to his companions. "And these two hail from our…local kingdom as Royal Guards of sorts."

"Ahh I see," Rapunzel replied in awe. "So does that mean you're a guard to Sora? With that giant key sword?"  
Whilst Donald and Goofy chuckled at the thought of a 'Royal Guard' Sora, the key bearer sighed with a scratch of his neck. "Umm, im with a different…battalion so to speak hehe."  
"Oh really?" replied Flynn. "Seems a lot of boring if you ask me; what's wrong with a past of good and bad deeds per say?"  
The crook then turned his attention to Rapunzel. "Speaking of back stories, I am becoming very interested in yours."  
"Now I know im not supposed to mention the hair or the mother."  
"Nope," Rapunzel replied with a shake of the head.  
"I do have one question though," Flynn answered. "If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before…?"  
Silence then dawned the tunnel as Rapunzel tucked blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well…" before Rapunzel could utter a word, the ground began to tremor with distant echoing throughout the tunnel. It was Rapunzel whom took note of the incoming royal guards in hot pursuit; a figure in black robes tailing beside them.  
"Guys, I think it's time we run," Rapunzel uttered to the group.  
Flynn's face being white as a sheet, couldn't agree more with a sudden yell. "Run!"

Wasting no time, the group sprinted off down the tunnel: Flynn still stuck in front, Donald and Goofy helped Rapunzel gather her hair, whilst Sora attempted to stall the pursuers as his hand glowed blue.  
"Freeze," Sora yelled as he cast his spell at the floor; the followers slowed and stumbling from the now frozen floor.  
Sora simply grinned as the group saw light at the end of the tunnel. Yet their relief was short lived as they'd found themselves atop a small ledge of what seemed to be a quarry layout.

As the group took scanned around the various tunnels and huge dam to the side. A pair of men broke out of a boarded up tunnel below.  
"Umm, who's that?" asked Sora nervously.  
"They don't like me," Flynn replied as the group turned to see the not so stumbling guards behind them.  
"Who's that?" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
"They don't like me either," Flynn answered before a random palace horse emerged from the crowd.  
"Okay now who's that?" asked a clearly confused Donald.  
"Okay let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me," Flynn retorted; the organisation member exiting a dark corridor down below.  
"I don't wanna know who that is," Flynn muttered with a shiver.  
"They don't like us!" The world travellers replied; Rapunzel now frowning from the situation at hand.

"Here," Rapunzel exclaimed as she used her hair to swing across the ravine from the dam supports; winding Flynn from the shove of her fry pan. Whilst everyone was distracted by Rapunzel's gusto, Sora narrowly avoided shots from the Organisation member's arrow gun below; their purple arrow bullets protruding off the quarry wall.  
Sora simply glared at his new opponent below. "Scatter!" Sora yelled; glowing pink with Flow-motion as he descended by the dam supports and quarry ledges.

With Sora off already, Flynn, Donald and Goofy turned to face the Guard and oddly defensive horse.  
"Hah, I've been waiting a long time for this," said the head guard as they each drew their swords; Flynn responded meekly with Rapunzel's frying pan. Yet by the time Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons, Flynn has charged blindly at the guards; parrying slashes with a swift slam of the frying pan till the bodies lay flat.  
Flynn couldn't help but grin at his newest weapon, "Ooh Mamma I gotta get me one of these!"  
But when he turned to his next opponent…it was the white palace horse; a guard's sword clenched in its teeth.

"He's all yours," said Donald; he and Goofy making their way down to deal with the thug brothers.  
"Wha-hey,'" Flynn exclaimed as he began to… duel with the Palace horse.  
"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done." Yet he was silenced once the horse disarmed him of the frying pan; a loud clang echoed below.  
"How about two out of three?" said Flynn? The horse simply glared with a point of its sword.  
"Flynn!" yelled Rapunzel as she lassoed her hair around Flynn's hand to swing him to safety. Yet Rapunzel grimaced as Flynn was being swung straight toward the thugs. "Flynn look out," she yelled, swinging him away from the brothers as Donald and Goofy arrived to face them.  
"Ha!" Flynn exclaimed. "You should see the look on your faces you lo-" Flynn was cut off upon hitting a dam support. "Ridiculous…

Whilst Rapunzel and Flynn were sorting out their escape from the palace horse. Donald Goofy had been exchanging a barrage of Firaga spells and Shield throws toward the notorious Vreedle Brothers.

"What's with these talking animals?" exclaimed the eye path brother as he attempted to lob off Donald's head with a slash. Yet Donald was too short as he parried with his staff before he leaped back with a multitude of Blizzaga spells. The brother managed to slash away at a few before literally being knocked out cold by a frozen spell to the face.  
"Ha, bet you never thought you'd lose to a duck?" Boasted Donald.

The second brother growled as he attacked Goofy with a flurry of thrusts from his pointy sword. Yet Goofy's shield proved far too sturdy for the man's sword as countered his strikes with hard bashes to the brother's chest.  
"Sorry about this, but you've gotta be taken down now," said Goofy; launching into Goofy spin before one final blow to the back of his opponents neck.

It was then that the battle turned to Sora. His keyblade was drawn and his eyes brimmed with anger at the Organisation member before him.  
"Well hey there kiddo, why the angry face? I was almost certain you'd be happy to see me after so long," said the figure; twirling his arrow gun with a snicker.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever Braig. Just what in the hell did Xehanort send you here for?" Sora retorted.  
"Ooh, a feisty mouth," Braig replied whilst removing his hood: scarred face, eye patch, grey streaked black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Why he asked me to come teach you a lesson per say. It's only a matter of time before our little princess hunt begins; so why not finish you off early."  
Sora simply grit his teeth as he summoned his armor, "We'll see about that."

With a grin, Braig summoned his second arrow gun and opened fire on the armoured Sora. The keybearer groaned as he deflected his way forward with Kingdom Key; stray arrows nipping away at his armor.  
"Heh, so the tin can really does protect you?" Braig exclaimed as he warped his way around to evade Sora's slashes. Sora grimaced as he casted Firaga and Thundaga spells to stall the sharpshooter; then using flow motion in order to reach in for hard hitting combos.  
"Tch, gotcha now" Braig commented as he warped on top of the Dam supports. Sora recognised this move from when he battled his nobody way back when. So with quick precision, Sora managed to break enough of Braig's sniping shots in order to bring him back in combo range. Signs of panic had begun to show on the sharpshooters face as he warped and aimed for Sora's blind spots. Yet the keybearer simply cast a Reflega shield or deflected Braig's arrows straight back at him.  
 _"Hmm kids improved a lot. He knows my technique from my Nobody's fighting style, I can see the old man now struggling if he wants to beat this guy."_

Braig's train of thought was cut off as he was forced to block Sora's strike with his guns.  
"What's the matter Braig? Haven't learnt any new moves?" Sora mocked as he glared into Braig's golden eye.  
The Sharpshooter simply sighed as he warped back a few metres. "Yeah I'll admit you got me there kiddo. But im afraid we're gonna have to finish this another time; you've got yourself a bit of leaking problem," Braig chuckled as he vanished through a dark corridor.

Sora couldn't help but gulp as his fears turned to reality behind him. The supports of the dam gave way as the flood of water surged through the rugged quarry.  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy screamed as they ran toward their friend in a left side tunnel; whilst Flynn and Rapunzel fled to the right side. Yet the amount of running proved to no avail as the group became immersed under the waves; Rapunzel and Flynn boxed in by a fallen boulder…

* * *

Kingdom of Corona – Castle Outskirts

Sora gasped as he dismissed his helmet as he'd landed on the now wet grassy ground. He Donald and Goofy had emerged from a bordered up tunnel to the quarry; the sound of a river could be head close by.  
"Ugh, I might be a duck but this is more than wet," grumbled Donald.  
"Ugh… quit it Donald," Goofy grumbled. "Hey, what about Rapunzel and Flynn?!"  
The trio panicked before the sound of coughing and spluttering caught their attention.  
"The river!" The trio exclaimed as they scuffed their way through the shrubs toward the river's edge; Rapunzel and Flynn lay no worse for wear.  
"Hey are you guys all right?" asked Sora as he helped Rapunzel to her feet; Donald and Goofy heaving up Flynn.  
"Um I think so, just a little wet," replied Rapunzel.  
"Her hair glows…" added Flynn with a cough of water.  
Rapunzel simply giggled as she began to make out buildings in the distance "Oh my god look, guys we made it to the Kingdom!"  
"Ha-ha looks like you'll get to see your lanterns after all," Goofy replied; the group now gazing at the sunset overhead.

"Aww, no I couldn't have made it here without my fellow travelers," Rapunzel chuckled. "And of course there's my guide Eugene."  
"Eugene?" Questioned Donald.  
"Oh yeah, its Flynn's real name he told me never to tell…" Rapunzel paused at 'Eugene's reddened embarrassment. "…Anyone."  
The world travelers simply laughed it off as Sora placed his hands behind his head.  
"Well as much as we'd like to stay, that hooded guy from before and his goons are causing some trouble we need to deal with," said Sora with a sigh.  
Rapunzel shook her head, "Oh come on now, at least stay with us for the night. You can't go beating bad guys with wet clothes."  
With Rapunzel's insistence, the group decided to spend one last night together; unaware of the cloaked woman disappearing through a dark corridor.

 **Chapter End  
**

* * *

 **Soo guys what did you think? Sora and co have finally wrapped up their adventures in Corona, but do not fret. For we should hopefully return to Corona with another key bearer later on in the story; the cloaked woman being a dead ringer as to why XD So like I said before, Please review/PM me about the action scenes, dialogue, or the story in general per say. For the next chapter we shall be seeing the familiar face of a green skinned hag and her goons amidst their plotting 0.o**


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Hello there viewers XD I have returned yet again with my next chapter in my KH Saga. Though this chapter may not have any action in it like its predecessor, I hope i make up for it with the appearance of some sinister Disney Villains young and old. Because KH3 isn't fashioning Xehanort's ilk as the only villains per say...so read on if you dare..**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Calling of Evil**

Enchanted Dominion – Maleficent's Castle

Amidst the corroded castle surrounded by dull cliffs and aged brambles. A green skinned woman dressed in black robes with wicked horns, gazed from her throne into the magic orb that illuminated the room; an image of Sora making her sneer. As of late, the dark fairy had remained incognito from the worlds in order to delegate her plotting; spying on the forces of light and Xehanort's ilk as a means to better her own ends. With frustrated tapping on the arm of her throne, she glanced around the others who'd gathered; each of them bore mixed expressions in league with their hostess.

"Well now. I don't know which was more entertaining to watch: Xehanort's lackey being forced to retreat, or one of our own running like a gutter rat," commented the God of the Underworld with suave, Hades.

"I'll have to admit, I would've liked to of seen an attempted snatch of the girl. Though you can't expect much when you're hiding the whole time," said the one handed pirate Captain Hook; his words stirring the cloaked woman of topic.

"Well unlike you, I've never had the opportunity to lose in a fight against the Keybearer. Needn't to say, I didn't intend to drag my precious Rapunzel into the fray," flaunted the woman; her fallen hood revealing curly black hair and flawless skin.

"Hmm, your obsession with the Flower is an untimely vulgar one. I'm sure I could replicate its properties with one of her tears and we'd be rid of your narcissism," a slender green skinned woman with 8 octopus tentacles and pink streaked hair retorted.

"Heheheh, come now. We all know your skills are meager compared to that of your sister's; shame she's not around to rub that one in," remarked an elderly woman in pink robes with a wart on her nose. The sea dweller snarled as she attempted to ensnare the woman with one of her tentacles. Only for the hag's figure to shift in a puff of pink smoke; a pink mouse now giggling where she once stood.

"My, how I'd long for you to quit that squabble. You're no better than gulls fighting over scraps one'd so carelessly cast aside," said the former undead captain; taking a bite from his newfound green apple. "I'm sure we'd all like to know what this here Lady Maleficent has to say."

Maleficent ceased her tapping as the room's attention had fallen back on her with a smirk.  
"Oh how right you are Barbosa," said Maleficent as she rose from her throne.  
"My dearest associates…," the dark fairy addressed. "As you are well aware, the purpose of this gathering is far from our usual pleasantries amongst the shadows. For it has come to my attention that we've laid witness to the opening act of our enemy's performance: the key bearers and other light serving ilk have dispersed amongst the worlds, whilst Xehanort remains vigilant aside 'himself' on his vendetta for the X-blade."

"You speak of Xehanort if he were our enemy. Are you saying we are to finally cut our ties to him in pursuit of our own ideals? I'm getting tired of his scouts snooping round my world," replied an eager faced man with auburn hair and royal attire leaning against the shadowed castle wall.

Maleficent bit her tongue for the greed stricken prince couldn't be more right. For over a decade, she'd been somewhat guided by a trail of half-truths and susceptible ideals from the old man. Yet after her death by Sora in the blind servitude of Xehanort's Heartless a few years back. The evil fairy had learnt from her mistakes under the dark master's eye; having found the loopholes to distance herself from the mad man's fanatics.

"How right you are Hans," replied Maleficent; fiddling her staff as she paced round her followers.  
"For too long now, Xehanort has remained single minded in order to keep his followers under his whim; like puppets of a mad puppeteer. He fails to see worth in anyone that isn't manipulated by the darkness of his own accord. Hence, as to why this True Organisation XIII has a much bigger flaw than the original…"  
Maleficent halted as her trusted spy of a raven, Diablo, perched itself on her shoulder; caressing his wings with a malevolent smile.  
"Each of the members are sought to be replicas of the old man with fragmented pieces of his very heart. That makes each individual member limited to the level of power the original Xehanort possesses; whether that strengthen or weaken the vessel is somewhat unpredictable."

"So what you're saying is," Hook interjected; prodding his mustache with his hook. "We may have a better chance of success due to our collective force of power?"

"My point exactly dear Captain," Maleficent nodded as she waved her hand over the magic orb; the image shifting to that of a blue covered book with a heart insignia.  
'Xehanort's quest for the X-blade and the Keyblade War that follows, is no more than an act of desperation for a man way past his time…Our desire for the Books of Prophecies is by far more achievable; no need for this seven lights and thirteen darkness's melodrama."  
Her companions couldn't help but grin in delight as Maleficent's sinister green aura flared from her shoulders.  
"With all five copies of the ancient texts. We shall use their imbued power of the future to shape this wretched realm in the way we see fit; ridding the worlds of all those who choose to oppose our ideals!"

The group erupted in evil cheer at the Mistress of All Evil's proclamation; Hades slinking his arm round her no longer flaring shoulders.  
"So miss leader of ultimate evil, what plan do you have in store for us today?" asked the Lord of the Underworld with a snicker.  
Whilst Diablo eyed the God out of annoyance, Maleficent couldn't help but sigh at her old friend's flamboyance.  
"Well…Thanks to the efforts of my loyal oaf Pete and mainly myself. We've been able to deduce that there's a Book of Prophecies located in that petty castle ruled by the mouse king. It's been digitized into a computer program of sorts known as the Datascape. Yet it's just a simple matter of magic and we can restore the 'Journal' to its true form; one step closer to the complete set."

Maleficent turned to Hook as she and Hades bore the same sinister smile.  
"Hook. You, Hades and I shall be conducting this operation via the Jolly Roger. With Mickey and those pests of a guard and magister off world, the castle is quite frankly limited in its defenses. We shall be meeting Pete at a rendezvous point on the world's outskirts."  
"Oh goodie," said Hades with a small jig. "Will be like old times aye Hooky boy?"  
"Heh, I suppose it will. Though please refrain from that nickname..." replied Hook with a sigh.

Maleficent nodded as she turned to her other compatriots.  
"As for the rest of you, I ask that you return to your own worlds for further instructions. Do your best with the Heartless at our disposal to keep out Xehanort and his ilk. It'd be wise not to return here as the cursed Princess will be up for hunting soon enough; I'd rather not lose any of you to that wretched old fool.

Barbosa, Hans, Gothel, Morgana and Madame Mim exchanged nods and shrugs as they each departed into their dark corridors; Barbosa tossing his apple core before vanishing with a grin.  
"Tsk, he sticks to much to tradition as a pirate," sneered Hook. "Through his eyes, a pirate can trust nobody but themselves."  
"Oh I'm sure you were the same before you joined our little club," reassured Hades as the two men strode their way outside to the dormant Jolly Roger below; Maleficent waiting behind with mutters to Diablo.

"You know what you have to do. Make sure to inform me if either side do anything erratic to jeopardize this operation."  
The menacing bird nodded before it flew away through a small dark corridor. Maleficent grinned as she took one last look at her magic orb; the golden eyes of Xehanort staring back at her glance.  
"You frighten me no longer…deluded old man," Maleficent uttered; the orb vanishing with a grin Cheshire Cat would envy for.

* * *

The Lanes Between – Gummi Ship

"Hmm, oh I've got one your majesty. What do you think will happen first: Sora and Kairi get together, or Lea becomes a Keyblade Master?" asked Riku.

"Gosh Riku, I'm not too sure. They're both real slow at it so it's hard to tell," replied Mickey with a chuckle.

The two man Gummi ship had been like this for the past couple of hours. An endless array of banter, or talks about the time Mickey spent with the Departure Trio. As they'd searched the dark corners of the realm for an entry to the Realm of Darkness.  
"Man, we've been searching for hours and there's nothing different about this area; I swear we've passed Halloween Town twice," groaned Riku.  
Mickey just sighed as he scratched his chin, "Well we just gotta keep trying. Aqua needs us just as much as we need her…Master Yen Sid said that the ships beacon would go off once we neared the entry point; the master is never wrong when it comes to these situations."

"Though he can't help being cryptical now can he?" Riku snickered as they passed Neverland.  
Ever since he'd come to terms with the Darkness inside him. The newest Keyblade Master had gained acute sensitivity of when darkness was nearby; feeling it waver from his hearts presence. Though as Agrabah flashed by, he'd sensed no shift in the darkness, plus his boredom begun to lead him drowsy. Well…until the beacon blared him alert as Mickey halted the ship outside Traverse Town.  
"Ha ha, you see that Riku?" asked Mickey as he pointed toward the Realm's dark edging.

Riku squinted as he noticed an area lighter in color than the rest of the dark mass.  
"Well what do you know? My complaining made the entrance appear."  
Mickey just grinned at his condescending friend as the pair lead their ship toward the entry way.  
"Are you ready Riku?" asked the Mouse King.

Riku looked back at his companion with a determined expression. "Well of course I am. The two of us are venturing into the Realm of Darkness once again; the unstoppable duo of light and dark.  
"Mm Hmm." Replied Mickey as he adjusted his seat belt. "I suggest you strap yourself in tight, this ain't gonna be a smooth ride."  
Riku took the noteworthy advice as the Gummi ship shuddered its way into the dark mass of a passageway; sirens blaring as the duo braced for impact…

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Sooooo guys and girls, it appears we have Maleficent off on her own vendetta at last. I was personally tired of Xehanort using her as a pawn when she's quite capable of being the Mistress of All Evil on her own XD I'm basing her desire for the Books of Prophecies from what fans should probably recognize from her doings in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Though I'm tweaking the concept to reveal what i think Jiminy's Journal really is...So please as usual Review/PM me on any ways I can improve my works...or if you just feel like writing about your thoughts i'd love to hear them...so stay tuned till next time as Riku and Mickey make their not so pleasant landing in the Realm of Darkness...Aqua waiting ever so** **patiently Xd**


	7. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Hey there fellow readers and reviewers. I sincerely apologize for a somewhat late update...Aside from every writers enemy 'Writer's Block,' I've recently acquired my provisional licence and thus been trying to sort out a new career in the workforce as a new start. Though hopefully you should see some more updates soon as things are beginning to calm down in my world and ive been discussing my ideas with friends and fellow fan-fiction writers. So please read and review like always and don't be afraid to PM me; im always up for a chat about KH or anything anime related XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to the Dark**

"Wow, look out Riku!" exclaimed Mickey with a heave of the wheel.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not the Donald in this situation," replied Riku; easing the ship for an impending crash landing.

The Gummi Ship sparked quite an entrance into the Realm of Darkness; its metal meeting ground rocked an echo through the silent realm. Startled, the pair breathed a sigh of relief as Mickey surveyed the ship.  
"Hmm, not too bad at the last second there. But I don't think the ship was built for that darkness exposure…" muttered Mickey.  
"Are you sure? It looks pretty knack to me," replied Riku with a tap on the console; controls sparking as the ship shutdown. "I spoke to soon…"  
Mickey simply chuckled as the two friends made their way out of the grounded ship.

Hence its name, they'd landed well and truly into darkness: rugged terrain, black skies, and gazes of Heartless that unnerved the soul.  
"I can sense them," muttered Riku; his green eyes dulled from the foreboding. "The stench of Heartless is almost rotting in this place, I'd suggest we forget about the ship for now your majesty."  
"There's no doubt about that pal, but don't worry. Once we find Aqua it'll be all okay," replied Mickey as he retrieved a folded black square from his pocket, "you gotta trust me on this."  
Before Riku could blink, Mickey was wearing his now unfolded Organisation XIII robe; the golden Kingdom Key D flashing into his hand.

Riku had no idea how the hell he'd managed to fit something like that into his pocket, and couldn't help but stare at the King awestruck.

Mickey simply giggled and pointed at Riku's armor guard. "Well are you gonna try out that new armor of yours? It's easier to mask our presence of light so the Heartless don't bombard us; they're like predators of the Pride Lands in this place."  
As if on cue, dark pools of Neoshadow Heartless emerged around the duo; the two turned their backs to each other as Riku summoned Way to Dawn.  
"Okay, I'll admit I was slow on that part," muttered Riku with a tap of his armor guard.  
The Heartless horded with unnerve as the light around Riku faded into blue/ silver body armor: with wing ornaments similar to his keyblade, and two strips of cloth fashioned like capes from his shoulders.  
"Let's go!" the duo shouted in unison as they charged forward into the cluster.

Riku split off first as he grinned beneath his helmet. Neoshadow's clawed their way at the keybearer with deranged pounces as he nimbly evaded and retaliated with swift slashes around the terrain; casting Dark Firaga at those leaping from a distance.  
Riku couldn't help but think this was all too similar to his fight with Roxas, only more intense this time. He quickly spun and impaled a tailgater; dark particles spraying like an aerosol can.  
He sensed a shift in the darkness as he looked up just in time to notice Dark Ball Heartless the loomed around him. Dark Balls were slow, but that wouldn't stop their gaping mouths as Riku summoned a Dark Shield to prevent his own decapitation.  
"Hehe, oh you're really asking for it," Riku exclaimed as darkness emanated from his body; the Dark Balls jittering in confusion.  
"Suffer!" he finished as he laid waste to the Dark Balls with the deadly strikes of his Dark Break attack.

Not too far away, his majesty proved to be a royal pain in the ass as Mickey engaged a group of Flame Core heartless. The mouse sped his way through the horde like a black and gold bowling ball; casting subtle Blizzaga spells before his blade slashed their frozen bodies. Despite the Heartless frantically spouting fire, no flames made contact As Mickey rested on his keyblade in a moment of calm, the ground beneath him shifted with the presence of hidden enemies. They erupted from the rubble as Mickey leaped high, narrowly avoiding a maiming jaw.  
"Huh, they seem like the same breed but a different element," Mickey pondered as flung forward with fast slashes. Yet his blood ran cold as Kingdom Key D rebounded off deflective skin.  
"Oh no, from above won't work!" the Mouse king yelped as a stray Earth Core pounced from his blind spot; sinking it's teeth into his forearm. Mickey clenched his teeth with a scowl as he drove his blade into the Core's underbelly; a floating pink heart escaping its speckled remains.  
"I suppose they can reach Kingdom Hearts even from this place," Mickey muttered with a silent Curaga on his injured arm. He then turned to the remaining Earth Cores. The heartless' movements became erratic as the Mouse King unleashed a barrage of Pearl spells upon them; the light somewhat brightening the miserable realm.

With his enemies seemingly decimated, Mickey rested on his Keyblade to catch a breath; unaware of a lone Neoshadow from behind.  
"You're Majesty!" Riku yelled in a flash of silver; the Neoshadow dispersing from a lunge of Way to Dawn.  
Despite their bewilderment, the duo shared a sigh of relief at the now silent battlefield.  
"I think we should be good for now. Yet there's no knowing how long it takes for them to re spawn in this place," commented Mickey with a scratch of his head.  
Riku just remained silent as he gazed forward at the rigid pathway they'd come across. Unlike his previous experiences in the forsaken realm, he wasn't in search of a way out. Rather, he was battling his insecurities with the wavering Darkness as the search for Master Aqua led them into uncharted territory.  
This place, the dark temptations, the nostalgia of these feelings was making him Master Aqua showed up soon, otherwise he didn't know if-

Riku stopped mid thought as he clutched his chest in agony; knowing what it was the instant it happened. His helmet dismissed as Mickey rushed to his side.  
"Riku! By Kingdom Hearts are you okay?!"  
Mickey's response was coughed up bile and a reassuring nod from his companion.

"Heh, don't you worry your majesty," Riku muttered after a deep breath. "If I dealt with being possessed by a Heartless for as long as I did, this place is just some hard labor…"  
Surprisingly his staggering was held up by a comically straining Mickey.  
"Geez pal, you're like a moose in shining armor," chuckled the Mouse. Have you been working out in secret?"  
Riku couldn't help but smirk as he wiped his lips, "Why do you ask. Looking for tips to impress Minnie back home?"  
Mickey's face reddened like a rose beneath his hood.  
"Hah very funny. If you can crack jokes like that, then I guess we can make it," Mickey replied as he pointed toward a dim light in the distance.  
Riku couldn't help but smirk as he re summoned his helmet.  
"Huh, a light of sorts in this place? Aqua's gotta be there."  
Mickey nodded in agreement as the duo sped off toward their promising destination.  
 _"Hang on Aqua, you'll see the light again real soon."_

Unbeknownst to the Key bearers, a lone figure in an Organisation robe stood watching from the dark cliffs above. His hood remained down to reveal his features: tanned skin, long white hair, and menacing orange that boded with his wicked grin.  
 _"Oh Riku…Still dipping your toes in the darkness, too afraid to embrace its pleasures because of the path you walk toward the Dawn."  
_ The Seeker of Darkness couldn't help but cackle as he restrained himself from engaging his former vessel.  
 _"Reconnaissance. Such a petty task is more suited for the lesser amongst us."_

"However."

The deluded Master's Heartless flickered with darkness as he clicked his fingers; a monstrous roar now present from afar.

"There's nothing wrong with a puppet show…"

* * *

Realm of Darkness – The Dark Margin **  
**

As the malevolent roar echoed the shoreline, Aqua jolted to her feet with forgotten worry in her eyes; her cloaked compatriot vaguely taking notice.  
"From your hysteria, I'm guessing that sound brings no good will?" he asked; to lost in his head to move a muscle.  
The ageless Master simply frowned as a keyblade flashed to her hand; an ebony blade with a white/maroon hilt.  
"That sound is a beast I quelled some time ago. So someone or something has decided to bring it back."  
She turned to him as her words were met with a simple nod.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back once I kill it again," Aqua added as she sprinted up the shore.

"For all we know, it's just this place toying with our heads again..." she uttered with no reply.

* * *

Realm of Darkness – Upper Zone

As the newcomer Key bearers of the Realm swiftly finished horde of Shadow Heartless nicknamed the Demon Tower; courtesy of Riku's astonishment. The King and Master found themselves in an open area surrounded by rising darkness and dead silence…  
"I don't know about you. But I don't think it being too quiet is a chance to take a breather," said Riku as he steadied his blade.  
"I hear ya pal," replied Mickey as he twirled his own. "Though whatever that light is it's just up ahead…so tread with caution."  
"Well you don't have to tell me twice," Riku chuckled before stopping dead cold; Mickey pausing also as he noticed Riku's change in demeanour.

"We're being watched."

Mickey said nothing as he backed closer to his companion. The duo waited with unnerve before a pair of glowing red eyes came into view from the shadows. They darted round several times before landing in front of them with a deafening roar.  
"Well Riku, got any names for this ugly thing?" asked Mickey; taking note of the creatures beast like form shrouding in darkness.  
"Hmm, let me see…I think Red Eyes suits this mutt," replied Riku as they steered clear of a deadly claw strike; the ground cracking from its missed targets.

" _Well, its original I guess,"_ Mickey pondered as the duo prepped themselves for battle once again; a flash of blue incoming from a distance…

To be continued

* * *

 **Sooo whose a fan of cliffhangers aye? I'm hoping your all pumped for the next boss battle chapter per say, it should hopefully be the last chapter in the Realm of Darkness before Aqua is finally rescued from her cursed fate...to a similar experience in the Realm of Light with a crazed old man and his conquest for the X-blade, and a hag who wants to use the futures knowledge as a weapon...so happy times indeed. (Oh if your wondering about the Destiny Trio's helmets, they are like Ventus, Aqua and Terra's with the different color schemes ;) )**


	8. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **Hey there readers! I'm terribly sorry if i'm** **taking longer with my updates..But let me tell you this is the longest chapter I've written so far and I'm very pleased with how it turned out XD. With this chapter it's all about the action most of the way through so strap on your seat-belts and please enjoy this next chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Light for the Lost**

Realm of Darkness – Upper Zone

A roar rung out like a gong set off in the Land of Dragons, and Riku and Mickey charged forth with keyblade's drawn. Riku made the first assault with a series of consecutive slashes, which were unable to hit their mark as Red Eyes snarled and leapt back into the shadows.  
"Shit," Riku cursed under his breath as he kept the heartless' malicious eyes in sight.  
"I'm really not in the mood for hide and go chase…" he mumbled; firing several Dark Firaga in hopes of contact.  
Seemingly irritated from the dark magic, Red Eyes began to dart in out of its shadowy camouflage with vicious lunges at the young Keyblade Master. Riku desperately held his own with Dark Reflega, the dark shield cracked more with every impact, until one was too much and it shattered.

"Hold on there, Riku!" Exclaimed Mickey, barrel rolling in time to counter its lunges with powerful bursts of his Pearl spell.  
Disoriented, the beast changed targets. Mickey's size worked to his advantage as he nimbly countered each claw and spinning attack aimed at him. Seeing the opportunity, Riku emanated his Dark Aura once again as he darted into the shadows. "You're not the only one who can see in the dark," called Riku with a grin beneath his helmet.

Mickey smirked knowing what was next. His majesty back flipped away from the Heartless as its legs were rushed hard by Riku's strikes; it staggered vigorously. Riku impaled Way to Dawn into the ground and a column of darkness rose to consume it's groans of pain.

"Did that get em?" asked Mickey, his blade held firm in battle stance.

As the darkness faded into its surroundings, Riku's response was cut short as Red Eyes stood unscathed. Its shadowy guise had dispersed to reveal its appearance: feline-like with a black and purple body, shackled limbs, a magenta spiked tail, a spiked mane, and tentacles atop its head.

"Oh great, it's actually a cat," said Riku with a comical sweat drop from his head.

Mickey gave him a nonchalant glance. "Now's not the time, Riku..."

Red Eyes simply glared down the key bearers as it let out a deafening roar; the area lighting up in response to its cry.

"Somehow…I don't think being able to see better is a good sign," muttered Mickey.

With a snarl, Red Eyes lashed forward much quicker than before; its claws swiped hard at the Mouse King. His majesty gasped as he narrowly blocked the strikes, yet the force behind them eventually hurtled him backwards. He coughed up blood as he pounded into the distant pillar.

"MICKEY!" Riku yelled in horror at the sight of his semi-conscious companion. "Oh, you've done it now you piece of shit…" In a moment of blind fury, Riku leaped high and rained down a barrage of Dark Firaga in a circular motion around Red Eyes; smoke rising to enclose the beast. Red Eyes narrowed its clouded gaze in frantic search for the airborne keybearer.

"I've got you…"

The Heartless managed to catch a glimpse of silver before Way to Dawn impaled its left eye; darkness oozing out like treacle.

As his adrenaline calmed for a moment, Riku realised he'd seriously pissed it off as Red Eyes screamed in a fit of agony; the keybearer wedging his blade to avoid motion sickness.

Having ceased its cries, Riku wasn't fast enough to avoid being flung to the ground by Red Eyes' tail. With Way to Dawn still wedged in its eye, Riku's limbs remained pinned under claws; his eyesight now in line with a seething jaw.

Riku clenched his teeth. This wasn't how he was supposed to die. His majesty, Master Aqua, everyone still needed him to play his part. His role in the story was far from over…

Riku smirked as he glared up Red Eyes' one eyed face; its barbed tail poised inches from his chest…

"FREEZE!"

 _"Wait what?"_

Riku gaped beneath his helmet as a Blizzaga blasted Red Eyes sideways. The young master turned in bewilderment to see the attack came from a young blue haired woman with a keyblade drawn. She wore a black and blue halter top with pink crisscrossing belts, white bell sleeves, tan fingerless gloves, black shorts, two strips of white cloth from her waist, and black thigh length socks with silver shoes.

It wasn't until Riku regained his footing that she'd made her way over to him; her blue eyes wavering with curiosity and confusion. "That armour… are you perhaps a keyblade wielder? Or has this place finally driven me mad? " she asked cautiously.

Riku couldn't help but stare in awe as the dots connected in his head. Her darkness is minuscule compared to the heartless, and not to mention she wields a keyblade… This woman had to be Master Aqua! Riku's train of thought was halted as Red Eyes regained its senses; growling low with Way to Dawn still wedged in place.

"Yes I am. My name is Riku, Master of the Keyblade, and we're on the current mission of your rescue…Master Aqua," Riku replied; resummoning the soiled Way to Dawn to his hand.

For a moment Aqua was speechless. She'd wandered the pitied dark realm for Kingdom Hearts knows how long: fending, starving, non-aging, and not to mention her only company being an amnesic man. Yet for the first time in so long, this newcomer Riku had reawakened something inside her; a light to comfort her lost heart. "I…" She was about to reply with some form of gratitude before Red Eyes lashed its tail at the bluenette.

"AQUA!" yelled a squeaky voice.

Aqua steered clear just in time as Red Eyes' tail was pelted by a Pearl spell; her eyes brimming in surprise at its hooded caster. "Mickey? You're here to?" she exclaimed.

Riku smirked at his companion's recovery. "Heh, I thought you were busy napping," Riku retorted; flicking dark ooze off his blade. Mickey simply sighed at the boy before giving his old friend a wry smile. "I know it's good to see you again, but right now we gotta deal with ugly over here."

Aqua held back the tears with a determined grin as the 3 Keyblade Masters stood firm with keyblade's drawn; Red Eyes beyond patient as it charged the trio.

Despite their differences in stature, the triad seemingly clicked in tandem as they began to easily overwhelm the Heartless. With its sight half gone, Riku remained headstrong with evasive manoeuvres and dark combos as he hacked away at Red Eye's hind out of sight. When the Heartless tried desperately to maim the silver keybearer, Aqua and Mickey would reel its attention. Aqua would cast ice and lightning spells, whilst Mickey hurtled Pearl and a few combos to its face; cart wheeling and barrel rolling respectively. Soon enough, Red Eyes' retaliation became less frequent with vivid signs of fatigue; its body scarred and immobile with darkness speckling from its jaw.

Riku snickered as he poised Way to Dawn; streaming some of his darkness into the blade. "All right guys, one more all-out attack and this beastie is through."

"Sounds like a plan there pal," Mickey replied; light streaming into his own blade.

Aqua remained silent as she fiddled her blade with a narrow gaze at Red Eyes. Somethings not right here, she pondered. It was definitely on its last legs from all the damage they'd dealt to it, not to mention what the other two did before she'd arrived, but since it was stronger than before why wouldn't it keep up… Aqua face paled the moment Riku and Mickey darted forward; Red Eyes' lone eye glinting in response.

"THE MOUTH!" Aqua yelled.

Riku and Mickey could only gasp in horror as Red Eyes widened its jaw to reveal a menacing orb of darkness; its size in league with that of a Mega Flare.

"Crap, we're too close!" exclaimed Riku with wide eyes.

"Yikes! Hold on Riku, Refle—" Mickey had his spell cut off at the peculiar sight of rainbow lights as they zoomed past; countering the dark blast in an explosion of colour.

The duo turned flabbergasted to Aqua who had her keyblade pointed forward; she'd just used her Rainbow Shower Shot Lock, eyes brimming with determination. "Go now!" she yelled; running forward with a stagger in her step.

With Red Eyes startled, Riku and Mickey leapt forth with blades cloaked in light and darkness. The heartless roared from impending doom. They exclaimed a battle cry in unison as their blades cut through dark flesh in an 'X' formation; roars of pain turning silent in an eruption of dark particles.

As the last of the Heartless faded away, the trio's spike of adrenaline died down as they dismissed their weapons; Riku also dismissing his helmet with a chuckle. "Phew….that was so much more painful than I thought it'd be," he huffed, running a hand through his silver locks.

"Heh you and me both pal," replied Mickey as he turned to Aqua, her face a mix of relief and joy. "Well…how've ya been, Aqua?" Mickey asked cheekily.

Aqua's mouth moved yet no words were heard as she rushed forward; crouching to embrace her old friend in a hug of tears. "Oh your majesty," Aqua chuckled. "You have no idea how great it feels to see a face that isn't a heartless around here."

"Ha ha, you and me both Aqua," said Mickey as he returned the embrace. "Though I thought you'd at least remember I'm okay with just 'Mickey'. Riku's hopeless at it."

Whilst Riku mumbled something sarcastic, Aqua laughed as she wiped away tears with her sleeve, returning to her feet with a look of surprise at Riku.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" asked Riku. He didn't overly like the idea of having to poke his teeth with armoured fingers.

"N-No," Aqua replied as she turned with a hand to her chest. "Just how long has it been, year wise in the Realm of Light?"

Riku and Mickey exchanged a sad look before Mickey spoke. "Well since you disappeared… it's been at least 13 years."

"Hmm, well that explains it then," Aqua muttered as she turned to place a hand on Riku's shoulder; her wry smile somewhat familiar to the boy. "You were only a little boy back then, but we met 13 years ago on the beach of a world called Destiny Islands. There was you, and another little boy with spiky, brown hair and blue eyes… Sora am I right?"

Riku's expression faded into curiosity as faint images of the blue haired keybearer come to light in his memory. "Say now that you mention it, you don't look a day older than you were back then. But I don't remember what you said to me." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, it gets like that in this place… Speaking of which, how did you guys get here in the first place?" asked Aqua with a puzzled look.

"Well," Mickey began. "We managed to get here through a weak point in the realm barrier with a gummi ship. But we came across some… unexpected turbulence," Mickey nudged Riku's leg as he finished.

"Hey come on, I'm not that bad of a pilot," Riku retorted in a huff. "And anyway, where's that backup plan of yours to get out of here?"

"Heh, I got it right here," replied Mickey as he rummaged beneath his coat.

"Oh wait a minute your Majesty," Aqua protested. "There's someone else here we should take back with us."

"Someone else?" Asked Mickey dumbfounded.

 _"A lost man she claimed as her boyfriend perhaps?"_ Riku mentally chuckled.

"Ha, ha," replied Aqua as she brushed Blue hair behind her ear. "I actually don't know his name, because he doesn't know it himself… Come, I'll take you to him."

As Riku and Mickey nodded in agreement, the newfound trio set of toward Aqua's self-proclaimed leisure spot.

"So tell me… what's happened in the Realm of Light?" asked Aqua solemnly.

* * *

Realm of Darkness - The Dark Margin

As her feet met the dull sands once again, Aqua had managed to process the brief explanation given by Riku and Mickey about the past events they'd endured: Ansem, Castle Oblivion, Xemnas, the Mark of Mastery. Heck, even how Sora fitted into the equation.

"Hmm, so even after all we did. Xehanort is alive and hell-bent as ever for the X blade again… and I thought this place was bad enough."

"I'm afraid so Aqua," replied Mickey who clenched his fists in determination. "Which is all the more reason why we need you to help to stop Xehanort once and for all."

"He's right Aqua," Riku added as he kicked up the sand. "We can't beat him without you, not to mention Ventus and Terra."

Despite the mention of her best friends, Aqua held back the painful memories with a nod as they reached the shoreline. A few meters away from them the figure in the organisation robe remained perched on his rock, glancing toward them in the shadow of his hood.

Thinking he was an enemy, Riku and Mickey stood in front of Aqua with weapons drawn.

"Don't trust this person Aqua, that coat is of the Organisation XIII attire; Xehanort's ilk," proclaimed Riku. Mickey frowned as he charged a Pearl spell. "We'll take him down, don't worry," he added.

"Wa-wait a minute guys…" Aqua protested as she held them by the shoulders. "Can you just hear him out before you go keyblade's blaring?"

"Hmmm, it seems our new visitors are quite hasty Aqua…"

Despite it being no different to Aqua, the Figure's voice drew wide eyes to Riku and Mickey.

"Wait that voice… Ansem? Ansem the Wise?" asked Mickey, dismissing his keyblade.

DiZ? Riku thought as he dismissed Way to Dawn.

Somewhat surprised, the cloaked man removed his hood to reveal a middle aged man with long blonde hair and bright orange eyes.

"So… Ansem is my name? Yes, it is somewhat familiar, though I'm afraid I have little knowledge of any other aspect of my memory. This place has taken a toll on me..."

"So it seems," said Aqua with a reassuring smile. "But you needn't worry about it for much longer, these two brave warriors have come to take us home, to the Realm of Light."

"I see," the older man replied with a stern gaze at the other two. "Pray tell, how is it you intend to escape from this labyrinth?"

Such a question drew all eyes back to the Mouse King; rummaging frantically through his coat as if he'd lost something. "Hmmm, now I think it was this pocket… ah, here it is!"

Everyone looked down curiously at the turquoise, star-shaped object that shone in Mickey's palm.

"Hey, that's your Star Shard right?" asked a somewhat surprised Aqua.

"Haha, yup," Mickey answered. "With this, it'll take us to where our hearts are needed most."

"Hmmm, Hearts…" Ansem added oddly.

"Are you sure it'll work from this place?" said Riku scratching his head.

"Oh we'll be fine." Mickey replied with a grin. "Now if we could just hold hands for a moment…"

Whilst Riku was hesitant, everyone linked hands as the Star Shard glowed bright beneath Aqua and Mickey's palm.

"Now whatever you do, don't let gooo!" Were Mickey's last words as the group was engulfed in light; darting toward the bleak horizon.

To be continued

* * *

 **Sooooooo valiant readers and reviewers, did this chapter's action knock you socks off? Or was it a complete flop? Either way, Aqua is finally rescued by her two saviors (along with Ansem) and they are off to..where you ask? well i guess you'll have to stick around for the next updates, for a particular Princess of Heart and red haired Pyro have yet to show the results of their keyblade training XD  
**

 **On a side note, if any of you are having any problems with my update time or the story, please don't hesitate to say so in PM or Review, but please be mainly positive feedback instead of the latter ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts III Keys of War

 **OMG hiiiiiiii readerssssssss of the majestic Fanfiction. It is I, Soraroxas123 whose making a sudden return to writing. I know it's been almost a year since ive updated anything, but ive been caught up in real life issues such as no job and trying to find out where i'm going in life. But it's okay, i may still be unemployed, but my options at the moment are looking good so i thought hey, why not get back into a bit of writing? So without further a do, here is the long awaited Chapter 8 of KH Keys of War...enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Princess and the Pyro**

Radiant Garden – Marketplace

As the midday sun beamed brilliantly upon peak hour cluster, a familiar pair of red heads conversed amongst themselves as they weaved their way through chirpy market goers. The first of whom was noticeable by her fox themed attire, Kairi. She strode along with a perplexed boredom and occasional smiles at shoppers to drown out her companion's complaining. Her companion in question was none other than the spiky haired pyro, Lea. Since the surprising induction to his keyblade training a few months back, the pyromaniac had abandoned his nostalgic coat for a less unsettling attire: red/black long sleeveless top black/grey hooded vest, grey baggy pants and red/black shoes.

"Ughh, since when does grocery shopping have anything to do with Keyblade Training?" Lea complained whilst he hefted bags of assorted potions and ingredients for the ever ageing wizard.

"Well you could've been turned into a frog. That look on Merlins face wasn't any happier when I got back yesterday; I'd suggest no spicy food," Kairi replied sarcastically.

It'd only been a day since the Princess of Heart returned to Radiant Garden after the talks at Yen Sid's tower, yet her impatience to world travel sparked an irresistible urge to spar or go on Heartless patrol to alleviate her nerves.  
 _"This sucks."_ Kairi pondered with her gaze adrift. _"I can finally do some of the fighting like the guys, yet I've gotta stay put here like I'm a porcelain doll; there's only so much of Lea's banter I...oof"_

"Oh Kairi, didn't see you there, are you all right?"

Kairi was cut off mid thought as she looked apologetically at the woman she'd barged into: braided brown hair, pink dress and bright green eyes.  
"Ah Aerith! So sorry about that, at least I ran into you and not old Scrooge" Kairi chuckled with a scratch of her head.  
"Pfft, you're just a klutz Princess. I swear she's the 3rd person you've ran into today," Lea scoffed with a grin, earning himself a powerful elbow to the chest from a clearly offended Kairi.  
Aerith couldn't help but chuckle at the younger pair's antics. "Hehe, the way you two carry on is like that of a brother and sister; Merlin being the grandfather in your case…"

"HELL NO!" the keybearers exclaimed; comically butting heads at Aerith's bewilderment.  
Despite the overall hysteria, the fellow apprentices had grown somewhat closer as friends from their time together. Throughout the few months under Merlin's guidance, they'd grown to be near equals with the understandings of their keyblade skills; Kairi proving more adept as Lea endured some technical difficulties. Yet during that time, couldn't count the amount of apologies Lea gave for her kidnapping when he was Axel. Though with a humble smile, she reassured him each time that she was okay with such things of the past; often getting a laugh when Lea got over emotional.

"So anyway guys, how is the training going?" Aerith intervened with a curious expression. "Last I heard from Merlin was that Lea torched one of his oldest spell books…"  
"Ugh….Please don't remind me," the pyro groaned with a depressed aura, Kairi patting his shoulder with a snicker. "Turns out this Keyblade business ain't as easy seems; I swear that book was alive like the furniture …" Begrudgingly, Lea moved his free hand where his Keyblade Twilight Blazer materialized; grinning for a moment before its form shifted into his old charkram.  
"Ugh, see my point? Princess over here is a natural compared to me," Lea grumbled as he twirled his charkram on his finger.

"Ow come on Lea," Kairi giggled. "You'll get it eventually. I mean flattering me is nice and all, but it really doesn't suite you."  
"Gee, no more compliments for you then," Lea retorted with a smirk  
Despite Lea's words of flattery, Kairi was indeed surprised at how far she'd come in just a few months. Whether it'd been her initiative to learn, or Merlin's audacious training methods. Kairi was more than certain she'd become a force to be reckoned with; not an old man's tool for selfish intentions.

* * *

Radiant Garden- Merlins Training (A few days earlier…)

In a space cut off from the outside world, a familiar old wizard dressed in blue with a long white beard stood before the red headed keybearers.  
"Ahem," Merlin began as he cleared his throat. "As you are aware, the threat of Xehanort and other evils are growing by the day. Yet in light of this, you both remain vigilant in your training and you should be proud of what you've achieved in these past few months."  
Though Kairi gave a nod of approval, Lea simply rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
"Yeah, we're proud and all that stuff. So does this mean we can travel the worlds yet?"  
"Lea…" Kairi murmured with an elbow to his side.  
"Hey, I was just curious don't hit me"  
Merlin could only sigh at such antics. "As much as I admire your tenacity, Yen Sid and I both agree that until you're both competent for Mark of Mastery, it'll be safer to train here away from prying eyes."

As much as they wanted to complain, the red headed duo knew the wizard was right. Merlins training spaces were created from special magic that ignored the flow of time, a few hours training could only be several minutes in the outside world.  
"Anyhow, why not get today's lesson underway shall we?" The old wizard chuckled.  
With a flick of his wand, several items of furniture poofed into existence; each of them floating as if life was breathed into them.  
"Okay, today's training is fairly simple. I want you to utilise both your physical and magic skills in order to wipe out all the obstacles before you, understood?"  
"Yes sir," the two replied in unison with keyblade's drawn.  
"Excellent, then I shall watch on from afar…Now begin!"

As Merlin poofed away to his viewing space, the apprentices stood back to back with weapons poised.

"All right Kairi, time to smash your record of fast furniture removal."

"Haha, you wish Lea. Surely this is a test of Keyblade skills, not egos if I recall."

The two apprentices could only smirk at each other as they charged the floating furniture; Keyblade's Destiny's Embrace and Twilight Blazer flashing into existence.

Like that of a nimble fox, Kairi propelled herself high as she slammed and sliced her blade against a rickety wooden table, before turning swiftly to counter the headstrong set of draws; the furniture splintering into speckled remains. The Princess grinned as she then made her way down with the point of her keyblade glowing a deep blue.  
"Watera," Kairi exclaimed, the spell dousing her pursuer of a lamp before it poofed away.  
She then gazed up at the remaining furniture which felt the most intimidated by her with a determined nod, _"All right Lea, time to show I'm not all talk."  
_ With a twirl of her blade, Kairi fired off several more Watera spheres that soaked deeply into the lounge ware; if sentient they'd cry with Destiny's Embrace then being raised.  
"Thundara"  
Several lightning bolts then rained down upon the already drenched furniture, each one poofing away in a flash of electricity.  
The Princess simply leant against her blade with a giggle, "Hey Lea, did I leave you enough?"

From the opposite side of the room, the former 'Flurry of the Dancing Flames' took no note of Kairi's newfound sarcasm. Instead, Lea was trying his best to maintain his composure as he hacked cabinets with Twilight Blazer, whilst he scorned low lying furniture with streams of flame from his off hand.  
"Heh, can't take the heat?"  
The Pyro smirked as he was suddenly surrounded by tables and chairs; waiting casually as he raised his blade and flaming hand.  
"Aerora!" Lea exclaimed maniacally as a surge of fire and wind bellowed through the cluster in an orange hue; Kairi having to shield herself with a sudden Reflera.  
 _"Really?"_ She thought with a stoic expression.  
As the flames died down, Lea looked around for any remains; the final wardrobe catching the corner of his eye.  
"Hmm, this may be overboard but time to end this."  
As the wardrobe fumbled its way toward him, Lea gathered all the fire he could muster into the tip of his blade; an oversized fireball that looked like a Mega Flare.  
"BURN BABY!" yelled Lea as he swung the blade forward...only for it wasn't his Keyblade anymore, it'd reverted to a charkram with fizzled out flames.  
"Are you kidding me?! This is so not, oof."  
The pyro's tantrum was silenced as he'd been knocked and held down by the animate wardrobe.

"Ow heavy, my gut, get off," he groaned until the cabinet lifted itself into the air; Lea bewildered as an airborne Destiny's Embrace struck it down.  
 _"Zero Gravity, of course she had to think of that…"  
_ With the last of the training over and weapons dismissed, Lea sat himself disappointment to find a hand and innocent smile before him.  
"Heh, looks like I win hot head," Chuckled Kairi.  
Lea could only give a wry smile as he took the girl's hand.  
"Next time princess, next time."

* * *

Back to Present-

"I'm sure you'll both become fine keyblade wielders, I mean it didn't take Sora too long to pick it up that's for sure," said Aerith with a heart-warming smile.  
The thought of Sora was enough to bring a slight redness her cheeks,  
"Haha, yeah. Sora's always been one to learn in his own unique way…"  
 _"Oh god, I just made another compliment about him. Lea's bound to make fun of me again…huh Lea?"  
_ Kairi looked perplexed as Lea remained frozen with a stern gaze toward the crowd; his fists clenched whilst shaking groceries.  
"Lea are you okay?" Kairi asked nervously before she followed his gaze with wide eyes.

Hidden in the shade of plaza crowd, a figure hooded in black stared back at her; yellow eyes piercing as they raised a finger.  
It felt as though time fell still, everything silent before a sharp pain struck Kairi in the chest.  
 _"One Down"_  
"N-Nooo!" Kairi yelped as she fell to her knees in agony; clutching her chest as groceries fell flat.  
"Wha-Kairi?!" Lea exclaimed both shocked and confused.  
"Kairi?! What's wrong, are you okay?" Aerith spluttered as she held the shaking teen's shoulders in worry.  
"The-they've started..." Kairi winced, looking up at the pair dullest of eyes. "I can feel it…Aurora…she's gone…Xehanort's taken her!"  
Though Aerith remained concerned, Lea's face turned to that of anger as he looked back to crowd, the figure slinking back into an alleyway.  
"How dare you…" Lea snarled as sprinted after the figure through the crowd, dropping the groceries much like the others.  
"Lea wait!" protested Aerith before Kairi shakily got up herself, eyes shadowed as she chased after her companion.  
"Kairi," uttered Aerith as she placed her hands together in prayer. "Please stay safe…"

* * *

Radiant Garden-Restoration Site

"Ugh, get of the way!" Lea shouted as he sliced his flaming Keyblade through the last Berserker nobody. He'd lost sight of the figure halfway through Borough, but they'd seemingly left a trail of Heartless and Nobodies for the angered pyro to follow. He'd taken a moment rest against the wall, staring at Twilight Blazer amidst short breaths and astonishment.  
"Huh, so now you want to listen to me? Man, Princess makes it look so easy."  
"Lea!"  
 _"Well speak of the lovebird,"_ Lea pondered as he turned to find Kairi had caught up with him; her face red like that of her hair.  
"Did you find them?" She asked between breaths.  
"No," Lea replied with a sigh. "I lost em in the borough. But whoever Xehanort sent to spy on us left a bread crumb trail…"  
"I see…"

Kairi bit her lip as she placed a hand over her heart. The pain had passed during her sudden run through the city, but her mind weighed heavy over the trauma she felt.  
"Hey are you sure you're okay?" asked Lea as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes, I'll be right," Kairi replied with a sniffle. "We Princesses of Heart are connected in a special way. Though I'm not physically hurt, I could feel the pain, Aurora's pain, as she was taken away."  
She clenched her fist as she looked up at the Pyro; indigo eyes filled with determination. "Which is why I'll keep training. I'll keep training till I'm ready to travel the worlds and save everyone; just like Sora and Riku."  
Lea could only grin at the girl's newfound energy. "All right then Princess, what do ya say we follow on this bread trail of theirs?"  
Kairi nodded in agreement as the pair headed toward the Postern, only for Lea to comically fall on his face.

"Ow, what the hell did I trip on?" Lea groaned as he rubbed his nose.

"Uh, of all the things, I think it was this book," Kairi replied as she held a leather book in her hand. It was slightly weathered, brown in colour with vine like design around the edges.

"Seriously," grumbled Lea quick to his feet. "I bet its Merlin getting back at me, what's it called?"

With a blank cover, Kairi turned to the first page, "The Jungle Book?" She replied as the book gave off an odd glow; the pair vanishing as it hit the pavement…

To be continued

* * *

 **Soooo guys how'd I fair with this one? As i'ts been awhile since I've written anything, please feel free to PM and review me about any concerns or helpful tips you'd like to share. As for chapter 9 i cant be certain when it'll be started, but I can assure you i will never give up on this series. With all the KH3 trailers and such out recently, I've got many interpretations to try...so please enjoy my series and i look forward to what the next chapter brings...**


End file.
